The Ring
by LECandeh
Summary: When Danny and Dash switch bodies, Dash gets to see whats its like to be Danny. While Danny is having trouble trying to figure out how to switch back. But in the meantime, he figures out being Dash is not exaclty what he suspected. R&R! Sam x Danny ALOT!
1. Cahpter 1

**Candy-** This probably won't be updated until my other story is finished which will be really soon. (Please read and review that too) But, this one is going to be really cool I hope and do as well as my other one. Please read and review. Thanks.

Oh, and this story is dedicated to Unlikely-To-Bear-It and cakerut12 because they have been such big helps on my last story one-way or another and I really appreciate it. I hope they enjoy this story also. Thanks, guys.

Chapter 1:

The school bell rang, letting the teenagers out of their prison. Casper High School kids were let out for break. What the teacher's faculty thought of it like letting caged animals out, watching them flee for the minimal freedom that they had.

And they were half right. The school of Casper High was like a group of animals, because with every animal, there is a predator or a prey.

Dash Baxter, breathing with anger, thrust the classroom across the room open and quickly spun around, staring indefinitely at the classroom across the other room. He waited patiently for one particular student to calmly exit the room, not knowing what would happen next…

Name: Dash Baxter

Age: 14

Status: Predator

Danny Fenton, usually unnoticed, left the classroom not noticing his watcher at the other side of the room. He rubbed his head, stressing about his grades in Mr. Lancer's classroom. But silently he breathed inward, sighing it away, looking past Dash towards the big doors out of the school, only wishing for the time to warp ahead.

Then, his eyes caught the red blur from across the room. His heart jumped a little and he suddenly became aware of Dash. He sprinted, letting his books almost slip from his hands. He ran past the hall, looking back at Dash, red faced and smiling. But he ran as fast as he could, not knowing that Danny wasn't all he seemed.

Name: Danny Fenton

Age: 14

Status: Prey

Danny ran across the hall, occasionally looking back for Dash. With every glance, his face got closer into view. He was becoming more determined.

It wasn't clear why Dash didn't like Danny. But today, Dash thought as he lifted another foot chasing after Danny, he was due for another beating.

Danny neared a janitor's closet, his safe place. It was too crowed to disappear, Danny thought. He usually wasn't the center of attention, but as Dash chased him furiously through the hallway, the teenagers of Casper High turned around and stared at the chase; the animals were let out of their cages and everybody was watching.

**Danny's POV:**

I couldn't really think. The only thing in my mind at the moment was the door to the janitor's closet, no matter how dirty or gross it was. But the almost never-ending hallway extended with every step and the hall became unfamiliar to me. An alien on another planet, not knowing which way lead to what, just turning anyway possible to leave, get out.

I couldn't see anything else. People's faces blurred in my mind and for the first time, I was scared. It was too crowed to disappear. I would be more of a freak in this school, in my life.

I didn't really know why Dash chased me. There were hundreds of people in this school and I was his favorite. Why not somebody else? I asked myself, stumbling over a leg that was tossed out from the crowd.

I scrambled to my feet, staring at the door that finally came closer in my view.

Sam and Tucker weren't anywhere. I thought of them both, as I desperately wanted to literally run away from everybody in the hall. Sam's words popped in my mind. She smiled as she told me, "Danny, sometimes I think you're a magnet for trouble." I felt her warming hand on my back, making me feel more relaxed.

The janitor's closet came closer.

Closer.

It was almost so close that if I reached my hand out it would skim the doorknob. But the figure came more into view as it glided itself in front of the closet, knowing exactly where I was going.

Kwan.

His smiling face made me back up. He kept staring at me, making me nervous, the faces staring at me in the hall coming more into view. The room suddenly got hotter. I didn't like being the center of attention.

There was a tug at the back of my collar, making me choke. As instinct, both of my hands leapt to my throat. I didn't need to turn my head, my body was spun around and I was suddenly staring face to face with Dash Baxter, smiling with accomplishment. He tossed a strand of pale blonde hair out of his eyes, staring at me the whole time.

"Why run?" He said, so close that the scent of his breath lingered in front of me the entire time.

But I couldn't think, I just stared back; the other's faces peering into mine. What would the circus perform next?

Sam spoke into my ear again. "What do you do in a situation like this?" She copied the teacher's lesson on bullying on day after school ended.

"I kick him so hard that he lets me go and I can get away." Tucker said, grabbing my jaw and pretending that I was talking what he said.

There is a time where Sam gives great advice.

There is usually never a time where Tucker gives any advice.

And when he does it usually doesn't help.

But there's also a time, once a blue moon, where Tucker's advice helps.

Or, it's the only thing that pops into my head.

And at the time, that's what happened.

So I shut my eyes and kicked Dash so hard in the knee that he actually let go of my collar and grasped his injury so hard that he hurt himself even more without realizing it.

Kwan staggered back in disbelief. Not even thinking about coming back for me, he spun around to Dash, as everybody else did.

Finally! Out of the spotlight, I thought as I let my body disappear from view.

Sometimes, ghost powers weren't _too_ bad.

I sprinted quickly past the janitor's closet, heading straight for the lockers. Maybe I'd stuff myself in there. Punishing myself. Why'd I done that? He was so pissed now. And it was my entire fault.

And Tucker's.

I noted to myself to kill him when I got back.

Sam and Tucker came into view by my locker. They had their backs leaned against them as if they knew what I was going to do. Sam's face twisted in a worried frown, while Tucker wore a triumphant expression. He'd always wanted me to do something totally stupid like that.

But it was too late to go back.

What would be worse though? I thought, rewinding everything in my mind. Reliving the image of Dash's face near mine, his hand held in the air only inches away from my nose. I saw my body fling backward into the green lockers.

No, that would be worse.

I think.

I made myself visible in the deserted hallway of our lockers.

"You did it, didn't you, Danny?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes as she opened her locker to grab her language book.

I nodded, staring inside her locker and at the door as she slammed the metal shut, making a loud noise.

Tucker smiled, "Finally!" He held up a hand to slap my a high five.

"No, Tucker." Sam said, pushing it down and leaving him confused. "That wasn't a good thing."

"It wasn't?" He said, answering for me. His eyes drifting off in the distance.

"No." Sam said, staring forward.

"And why not? You don't want to see him killed right there?" He said, looking at her face.

"No." Sam said. "And you better run because Dash is pissed and I don't want to see you get killed right here either."

I spun around to see the familiar red flash sprinting through the hallway. I made myself invisible and pressed my back on the locker making a silent slam.

"Where is he?" Dash said, grabbing Tucker by the shirt.

"Who?" Tucker said, his hand folder behind his back. He was smiling fully.

"You know who." Dash said, angrily. "Where is he?"

"Sorry. Who?" Tucker said, his smile remaining.

"Your stupid friend Danny!" Dash said, tossing Tucker on the floor.

Tucker laughed, "Raven hair, blue eyes?"

Dash just nodded, his eyes blood shot and his face cherry red.

"He went that way." Sam said simply. She rolled her eyes, pointing down the hall where he'd come from; the other way was a dead end.

Dash looked at Sam strangely. He knew something was up, but his feet wouldn't let him stay. His angry body pulled him down the hall with the other's following.

The bell rang, letting me come back to vision again, wiping my forehead.

"Thanks." I said, gasping for breath.

"Don't mention it." Sam said.

"That's it?" I asked her heading to the next class.

"No." She said, tossing her hair. "You owe me." And she kicked her leg up in the air happily.

Tucker and I stared at her as she walked into the only classroom where she had different from us both.

Tucker and I exchanged glances. "She doesn't get it." Tucker shook his head.

I looked down.

"But I wonder how it really would be like in Dash's shoes." He continued as we walked into the next class.

"Much easier that mine!" I said, zipping my backpack up as I pulled out the next book for class.

I had no idea…

**Candy-** I hope you liked it. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy**- Well, I had to update, even though the other story isn't finished yet…Although, what is going to end…sadness But it was really bugging me that I couldn't get this one finished and so I guess I sort of had to…looks at chains around her hands I'm chained to it… --;;

Feel bad for me, eh?

Well, you can make it up to me by reviewing…

**Chapter 2:**

She straightened out her hair and sighed, staring at the large football jock across from her. Dash Baxter was a lost kid, just screaming for attention. And noting he was going to say or—ask…was going to stall her.

At the age of fifteen, Jazz Fenton seemed twelve years older.

She pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at the language book below her. "You see this?" She said, watching him nod, "You, need to do this problem." He stared at her, sighing.

Ever since she started helping Dash with schoolwork, he'd never paid any attention. Jazz wondered if he fell completely in love with anybody that was of the female sex or if she was the lucky one. She laughed at her own sarcasm in her mind and opened her eyes to see Dash staring back, his eyes locked on her face. "Now!" She said, sighing a little, it wasn't her fault that some students _were_ unreachable.

Although, her face seemed to watch Dash pick up his pencil and slowly, still staring at her, begin to work out the problem, she watched the door with every inch of the bolts connecting it to the door. _Where is Danny? _She thought, eying the door up and down. _Good thing Mom and Dad aren't home or he'd be in so much trouble. _

She suddenly remembered every detail about her brother. And his figure disappeared in her mind, quickly reminding her of _every single detail. _She smiled to herself about being so clever. But Dash's sigh, brought her back to reality.

"I don't get this?" He said, tossing the pencil back down on the table. "But I get the connection we have together."

"Oh Gosh, pick-up lines, eh?" Jazz rolled her eyes, tossing back her red hair, "Isn't that like so freshman? Oh, wait, never mind, should of realized: you are only a freshman." She smiled, smirking with the power of being elder.

Dash sighed, "If I don't get an A on my next test, my parents say you're fired…" Jazz's eyes snapped shut, she was falling into some trap. On instinct, her perfectly manicured hands flew to her pocket, feeling the twenty bucks she was paid for this. It kept her able to buy whatever she wanted, and she wasn't about to loose that privilege.

"Do you know this?" Jazz said, pointing to the lesson in the textbook.

"Maybe." Dash rolled his eyes to the left, he was proud of quick thinking; he smirked. "You don't want to loose all that money, eh?"

Yes.

"Well, if you don't want me to fail…if you don't want to be fired, that is, then you should come with me to the Grand Opening of this new French restraunt in town." He thrust a fancy pink flier into her chest.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "No way!"

"I don't get this." Dash smiled, he wasn't exactly the best actor.

Jazz sighed. She never knew what it was like to sink into somebody's trap. Like sinking sand in your mind. She saw herself sinking altogether, sinking…sinking…

Usually, clever Jazz would have thought of some type of plan. Something to get her out of this, a pun line to keep him guessing. But her mind drew a blank as she suddenly worried about Danny again. Her eyes darted out the window to see if she could see any ghosts, she scolded herself for worrying so much, and turned to the jock, who, very obnoxiously, was proudly smiling and stretching his face closer to hers. Slowly.

"Fine." She said, staring at the door. "Now, leave."

Dash smiled, ruffling up his short blonde hair for the fifth time in the lesson that day. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow, Jazz."

He made his way smoothly, or at least trying to be, to the doorway.

"Hey." Jazz said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Jazz." Dash spun around, almost bowing.

"You owe me extra." She held out her other manicured hand in front of his chest.

Dash smiled. "Of course."

He thrust her five bucks extra and closed the door behind him.

**Jazz's POV:**

Well, my life is ruined.

I have a date with the cheesiest guy in the whole school.

The other girls in 9th grade would believe me to be lucky. Lucky, eh? Oh, yes my life is so perfect now.

I flopped myself down on the sofa, rubbing nervously at my forehead over and over. Something about Danny not being home scared me, though I probably knew it had something to do with ghosts. Mom and Dad would be so proud…

But they only know the half of it.

The door swung open and my little brother, Danny, stood at the opening with his purple backpack slumped over his shoulder.

"Hey." I said, stepping forward off the sofa. I noticed his black eye and a hole in his tee shirt. I bit my lip; I was biting the urge to ask him what happened.

"I'll be upstairs." He rolled his eyes.

I waved, "Okay, have fun!" It was the best thing I could think of to say.

He stared into my eyes, "I will?" And then he stepped up the stair, not even bothering to ask.

I tried to think quickly. I was bored and needed somebody to talk to. "Hey, I've got a funny story-"

But he shut the door to his room and left me standing, staring at the top of the stairs, "Okay, tell you later." I muttered to myself, sighing at the ground.

It is now, two hours past since Danny has come home. Mom and Dad aren't home still and I've sat on the couch, staring at a blank TV screen.

The door at the top of the stairs opens, and Danny's head peaks out. "I'm making dinner for myself." He says, nervously.

"I'll make it!" Woo! Something to do!

He stared at me, slyly. I guess he was a little bit bored also. He stepped down the stairs and sat at the couch, his hand slid to the remote and flicked the TV on.

I sighed, "Want…me….to…make…it?" I asked, bending down to the level height he was while he was sitting.

He nodded, and covered his black eye wincing. He stared at something on the couch, and wiped his hand behind his back to quickly for me to know what it was.

He smiled nervously. "Go on." He said, though gritted teeth, still smiling.

"Okay, I guess I'm just heating up soup." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yumm…go on make it." He nodded to the kitchen talking so quickly I knew he was hiding something from me; he wanted me out.

I obliged and entered the kitchen nervously, pulling open the cabinets. Mom's apron was hanging sloppily on the stove handle. I picked it up in my hands and rapped it tightly around my waist as I walked over to the drawers and pulled out a spoon.

I turned to stove knob. Flames flickered and the soup stared slowly heating up.

If I had 'normal' parents, we would have a 'normal', fast working stove. But Dad made this one ghost proof. Who in the right mind needs a ghost proof stove? Do ghosts use stoves? Danny does, sometimes, but he's only half ghost. Only half ghosts use stoves?

The phone rang and, with my freehand, I answered it quickly. "Hello."

"Hey, beautiful."

Dash.

"Stop." I said, stirring the soup briskly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming." He asked, innocently. So much I felt sorry for him, a little.

"I'm there." I said, rolling my eyes and trying my best to make my voice sarcastic.

He got excited. "Great. See ya. Oh wait!"

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see.

"I left my backpack over at your house." He said, I could tell he was biting his lip.

"Okay."

"I'm going to come pick it up." He said.

I poke my head out of the kitchens and notice his knapsack leaning on the sofa in the middle of the living room. "Okay."

"See ya." He said, about to hang up.

"Bye." I said, turning off the stove. I hang up as he is about to talk more.

"Danny, soups ready." I said, as I took the pot off the stove and walked out the door.

I peaked my head out the doorway, "Danny?"

He wasn't there.

I'm going to kill him.

**Danny's POV:**

I ran down the steps leading to my house, covering my mouth. I t was one hundred degrees here and people would be a little scared if they saw some guy seeing his breath.

My eyes darted around as I fished out my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed Sam's number first with out as an always.

"Hello?" Her voice is soft and reassuring.

"Hi, Sam?" I said, coking my head up to the sky as a big ghost quickly made it's way through the air. There were some screams from the passersby that saw it. "It's Danny."

"Hi." She said, her voice softer with every breath.

"Can you call Tucker and have both of you meet me around by the theater in five minutes?" I say, running to the theater.

There is a corner around the theater. Most of the gangs hang out there when it gets dark, but there's nobody there, not now.

"Yeah. Five minutes." She said.

"Good." I smile, about to end the call.

"Danny?" She said.

"Yeah." I ask.

"You Okay?" She says, I can hear her moving across her bed; the squishing of the fabric is loud.

"I'm fine." I say, panting from the running. "Hurry."

I click off.

Tucker and Sam meet me around the corner from the theater not a minute late. I'm already ready fro the ghost and floating inches off the ground.

Sam stares at me, waving the thermos around, "I knew we should have snuck into your house for this. You're bound to forget something." I blushed.

She tossed it up in the air to me and I catch it smiling at her.

There is a shadow in front of me, and I back up against the building wall.

The ghost in front of us gets a lot of Tucker's attention. She was slender and her long dark hair flowed behind her.

Sam rolled her eyes, staring at her outfit. "A little revealing, eh?" She nodded at her tube top and short skirt, laughing with pity for the ghost herself. Sam shifted in her place, not trying to even hide her laughing from the ghost herself.

But Sam's eyes thrust up the ghost's body to two golden rings on her ringers. It wasn't like Sam to marvel over jewelry. It wasn't like Sam to marvel over anything. But her lit up and she smiled a bit.

The ghost held out her hands, showing the rings to us anyways. Tucker and Sam, stepped back; the diamonds were so big.

But the ghost didn't have time to say anything. I pointed the thermos at her face and it pulled her in, easy as that. Right?

The thermos made a popping noise.

I changed back, landing with a quiet thud on my feet.

The something bright and gold shot out of the thermos and hit me square in the forehead. I jumped.

"What was that?" I asked myself, rubbing my head fast.

"Those rings!" Sam said, bending down to the cement. She was smiling bug, holding the rings up to her face. They lit it up.

Tucker and I slowly moved closer to her.

"Here, Danny." She thrust them in my hands.

I steeped back. "I don't want them." I said, lying. It was her face that made me say it, I felt like she needed them.

"Really?" She said, moving backwards.

"Yeah, you have it." I said, putting one in her hands.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Danny! I love it!" She fingered the bright rings on her fingers and marveled closely at them.

Sam and Tucker walked me home later.

"That was easy." Tucker said, his eyes closed.

"Almost too easy, don't you think that's a little…fishy?" Sam said, snapping her wrist quickly.

"I think it's okay, Sam." I said, suddenly remembering the trouble Jazz would put me in. I shut my eyes, rubbing my forehead.

"You worry too much." Tucker said, still walking with his eyes closed.

I laugh, but only because I felt insecure.

"Oh Gosh! I've had it!" Sam stops in her tracks. "Take your damn rings!" She said, thrusting them at my chest.

She turned on her heels and sped off the in other direction. I wanted to pull her back, I didn't know why she suddenly had enough with me, but I felt it was my fault.

Tucker's face told me he was confused. "I'm gonna go home."

"Good idea." I said, staring back at Sam's figure getting smaller.

He turned and left me alone, staring at the two rings lying on the floor.

I picked them both up and lay them in my palm.

I slipped one of the rings slowly on my finger and stared at it. It looked better on Sam. I suddenly felt sorry even more for her.

I held the other ring in my hand, swearing I would give it back to her tomorrow and apologize sincerely.

I smiled to myself and sighed, walking back up the stairs to my house.

I swung open the door.

Dash Baxter was leaning against the wall, staring at a confused Jazz, who was playing with her hair. She seemed glad that I was home. Nervously she replied, "Oh Danny. Hi!"

I stepped back. I thought this nightmare was only in school and when I came in I was reliving break all over, "I'm not bothering you, am I Dash? No? Good." I pointed up the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

Jazz noticed one golden ring on his finger.

**Jazz' s POV:**

The door to Danny's room shut quickly, making Dash jump.

He leaned in to kiss me…

But I stopped him. Laying my hand in his chest, "See you tomorrow, Dash, honey."

He winked, backing away to the door, "You too."

Then, he stopped eyeing something shinning n the floor. It was a golden ring, almost the exact same that Danny was wearing.

His face lit up. "This is mine." He said, picking it up.

And he slipped the golden ring on his finger and made his way out of the door.

**Candy- **I think you should note that the ring has something to do with them switching bodies. Danny dropped the other one.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy**- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated soon. The truth is I'm carrying around crutches and crap so it was sort of bad for me. So, now, as I watch 'The Simpsons' I'm going to start the new chapter and finish up maybe a little later. But I felt bad for you.

So, I'm gonna try to make this chapter extra long for you, 'kk?

So—oh! Wait, eh? I'm not Canadian, he he. I'm British forever! waves flag My friend sends me tapes of the show since it hasn't yet aired in Europe. Euuurga! --;;

**Chapter 3**

Danny woke up rubbing his head. There was a tiny tingling left in his body. From what?

He slid his hand down his body, feeling the sharp rubbing of the golden ring against his leg. He raised his hand to his eyes, staring at the difference. He could have sworn it was smaller yesterday and the more he thought about it, the bigger his body felt.

He ruffled his hair, yelping in a big yawn.

"Danny!" A shrill shriek came from the bottom of the stairs that sent Danny bolting from his bed to the railing near the kitchen.

Jazz's eyes turned to half moons. She rolled her blue eyes around in her head, and then, noting that the person on the top of the stairs was confused, she breathed in, inhaling stale air from yesterday.

"Dash, go home." She said, turning her back. "And tell Danny to get down here."

Danny stepped back. He forced a laugh to let her know he knew she was kidding. "Erm–Okay." He said, and rubbed his neck harder than usual.

Jazz stared with her moth open, gagging at the figure. "Where's the candid camera?" She cleared her throat.

Danny kicked the railing while he tried to turn. He muttered to himself under his breath. Jazz's eyebrows raised.

"Go home, Dash."

"I'm going to my room." Danny rolled his blue eyes. The ring on his finger burned and seemed to sink harder into his skin.

He yelped, tossing his body back on the soft bed.

Then he noticed his legs.

Scars filled the ankles. There were red scratched...Somewhat familiar.

Then it hit him. The morning before at school, Dash wore extra short pants. Showing them off. The foot ball star did have to work hard for popularity.

Everybody gaped at the scars as Dash strutted like a duck through the halls. "It hurts even to walk." He smirked, Paulina leaned on her locker.

"Tell me again what happened." Star yelled, loud enough for everybody's head's to turn. The crowd formed around Dash, making him step backward. And he grasped an ankle and began.

"I don't want to brag, but..."

Danny's mind spun. He brought a heavy leg up to his chest, seeming even heavier. He screamed. Half of him knowing what happened.

Hi legs carried him closer to the glass mirror in the bathroom, catching his breath.

**Danny's POV:**

I lifted a rather large hand to the glass, tilting my head to the left. A strand of blonde hair cast in my face. I lost my breath and the mirror showed my face..._Dash's_ face... was blue.

My pajamas seemed a bit tight, and I tugged at the collar for air. This wasn't happening.

My hands shook and I was chocking on air. The soft mist stopped below my nose, taunting me. Breath...breath..._breath_...

There was a blue mist from the back of the room, starling me and I chocked on sudden air. My figure stood in front of me, pulling my body back to the shower wall.

My face, as a ghost, let it's eyes burn brightly green. There was a flicker of fear on it's face and a slow blue mist escaped from my figures mouth, letting it dissolve round my head and around my body. I wiped it away, only in Dash's body and my figure's face saddened, staring harder into my eyes.

It brought up a white and clean gloved hand and waved, then in a second it was gone.

Gone.

Snap.

And I felt the air swing from my lungs again as Dash's body was more visible in the bathroom mirror.

My knees went weak and I grasped the bathroom sink for support I couldn't cath my breath, but I fled to my bed and flopped Dash's huge body and the covers.

My hands quivered as I reached for the phone.

I dialed Sam's number first. As always.

Her voice was strong and pleasant, "Danny?" Caller ID.

"SAM?" I couldn't control the volume of my voice and I sounded intensively like Dash.

I could see Sam's face on the other line in my head, her eyes becoming the bottom half of a full moon as she listened to the sound of Dash's distressed voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Dash?" She said, her voice volume current.

"No. Danny." I said, my voice sounding more like Dash's angry one.

"How are you at Danny's, Dash?" She said, not buying it for a second.

"It's Danny." I said, again. Sounding more equivalent to Dash. I coughed in the receiver.

"Oh." She said, then she laughed, "Voice changer?"

I shook my head, forgetting about my new body, "Your not mad at me?"

She laughed, "I'm pissed." She then tossed her head back; I could hear her moving on the other end of the line.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said, sighing. My shoulders sagged.

Having big football shoulders was tiring.

She sighed, she chocked on tears in her throat. "I'm going, Dash."

"Sam, listen, it's Danny. Your gonna have to trust me." I sighed again. "Just come over."

Sam exhaled, "I don't have time for this."

I stared at my feet, looking at Dash's feet...wanting my body back.

"I'm leaving 'Danny.'" She clicked the phone off.

I sat with the phone in my hand. I suddenly caught my image in the mirror yet again. My face went purple and I breathed in nothing.

I couldn't breath.

I passed out.

I must have.

Everything went dark.

**Dash's POV:**

I leaned against the wall watching my friends coming to great me in the spot they normally were supposed to.

I could see Paulina's bright pink tee shirt and I prepared my smile to greet her.

She stepped onto the field, her red and white cheer uniform glowing in the bright sun. Her voice soothed my ears, "Danny?"

What?

What the hell wasn't I paying attention to when I woke up this morning?

I leaned harder against the wall. "Hey."

"Eww. Get away from me, loser." Her tone frightened me and I watched as she lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her face was horrified.

"Paulina?" I asked, watching her gazed expression.

"Waa–Wait! How'd you get here?" She leaned forward showing her brilliant teeth.

"I invented this place!" I exclaimed, tossing my arms outward in her face.

She laughed, my wavy dark hair tossed behind her ears. "Get lost, loser."

She shook her hips and she left the field.

I watched as the others started coming towards me, took one look and followed Paulina.

My mind raced.

I found a discarded puddle on the side of a building and leaned my head next to it, kneeling down on my knees. I bent my face in the puddle.

I straddled backwards, feeling dark hair brush my forehead. My eyes stung.

What happened?

It surprised me that it wasn't until now that I noticed this. I needed a mirror in my room...a puddle at least...

I searched my ind for something...

A scapegoat.

Danny.

Danny Fenton.

That _loser. _

It was his fault and he had something to do with this...this, this sick joke.

I roared and tilted my head backwards.

I pulled my self up from the ground, just noticing how bog my football jack sagged off my shoulders. I grasped the hems of my pants to keep them from falling to Danny's tiny ankles.

His fault.

Danny's fault.

I didn't care if I was late for school. I ditched so many times anyways, the teachers probably had no idea who 'Dash Baxter' was.

My feet carried me to Danny's stupid house.

The door was creaked open and I peaked Danny's big eyes through the crack of the door.

Everything seemed clear.

And then, "Danny?"

Jazz's voice filled the room and fringed behind my ear.

I spun around, she was biting her lip and she smiled.

"Why was DASH upstairs a while ago?" She stepped forward and rest a hand on her hips.

I blinked.

The wooden door behind me burst open again, sending it to the wall with a loud bang.

That _loser _goth and the geek Tucker stood and the door for a second.

Sam eyed me, "Danny?"

I answered back, noting Danny's voice, "Uhhh..." The same voice when he was nervous...always.

"I thought you were..." Sam blinked.

Tucker pointed to Sam, "She said—wait, you lied?"

I stuttered, "I guess?"

There was a sudden bang from upstairs and Jazz waved us away, "You figure it out." She laughed. It was a joke?

Sam stuttered and made her way deliberately up the stairs. Her black hair rushing behind her.

Tucker stepped in Sam's front and yanked open the door.

My body was face down on the ground.

A blue mist streaked from Danny's mouth and curved in to the air.

It tingled before my face and then, in an instant, flustered it's way harshly down my throat.

I coughed.

Sam and Tucker seemed to realize what happened.

Sam leaned down to my body on the floor as Tucker stared at my mouth, trying to figure out where the light blue mist had gone.

Sam's eyes fogged up and she rested her hand on my body's chest. "Danny?"

"Get your hand off of my body!" I yelped.

Tucker spun around, "Danny?" He repeated after Sam.

"That means...DASH?" Sam said, she stared at me down my throat.

"The mist...the ghost sense..." Tucker said, he pointed a shaky finger at my mouth.

"_Ghost _sense?" I stepped back, feeling ht suddenly.

Sam spun around on Tucker, "It was Desire?"

Tucker nodded, "I guess?"

"Oh, Danny." She lifted a hand to my body's check.

I got nauseous and queezy.

"Who the hell is Desi?"

Nobody bothered to correct me, I misprounced it on purpose.

I gasped as my body shook uncontrollably.

The same blue mist appeared from my mouth and my hands flew to disguise it.

Sam shook her head and repeated, "Oh Danny."

Tucker shook his head, "Right now I for sorry for Dash."

The blue mist tingled around my face, I sneezed.

There was a loud bang from out side and Sam and Tucker looked at me, if I was souped to take care of this.

I backed in the wall, catching my image in the mirror yet agin.

The mist came from my mouth.

Something weird was going on...well, i suspected that.

But I;m gonna find out!

**Candy-** Okay. Well, it wasn't as long as I planned it, but once I get like 10 reviews, then I think that I will update so soonly. ((eh, it's a word))

Sorry that I'm putting a limit. I like hearing from you guys, eh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Candy- **Well,when I wrote this chapter, I only had eight reviews…I guess that's really enough to start an new chapter.

**Druggie 101**: Boring, eh? Well, nobody making you read it, hunny… xP

**Chapter 4:**

Dash stood staring at Danny on the floor. He sputtered out his mind, spinning with confusion. But no matter how he tried to word it, it always came out as the same thing, "What the hell?"

Sam eyed him, standing up as she noticed Danny start to fluster. "Is that all you can say?" She said, thrusting out her arms.

"Yeah, dude. You said that about 100 times already and it's really annoying." Tucker laughed.

Danny stirred and then suddenly brought his body up off the ground. "What the—OHMIGOSH!"

He eyed his body standing in the corner with a perplexed face and his hands stuffed over his mouth. Danny pulled himself up off the floor and tilted his head. His body flinched.

"Danny?" Dash said, mad and afraid. His hands stayed at his lips.

"Dash!" Danny said, he laughed, "No way…Oh Gosh, Desiree!" He tossed his eyes at Dash's body, staring at his clothes; he was only just making it in his regular Pajamas. The seams were already ripping and tearing, and when the last seam tore on his tee shirt, he held his hand to hold it together.

"You're kidding me!" Dash threw his arms off his mouth and the blue mist escaped darting it's way towards the window. But neither of them noticed.

"What the hell are you doing in my body?" Dash said, pushing Danny's new chest.

Danny sputtered, "W-w-what the hell are you doing in my body, Dash. If you haven't noticed, we've both…" He trailed off.

Sam looked down at the carpeted floor, her face twisting into a little smile. "I least it wasn't somebody else..." She said, laughing at Danny's new body. "At least it's not…" She paused, hiding a laugh, "Oh wait…it is."

Tucker's face turned red and he chocked on a chuckle.

Danny's eyes stung…anybody but Dash would have been way better. If Dash found out he was Public Enemy #1. Danny shuddered.

"I'm not going to school like this." Dash said, his eyes rolling.

"You don't have to." Danny sputtered. "I'll go to school as you."

Dash stepped back. "You can't."

But Danny needed Dash to get out of the house. If Desiree was out, then he might know how to get them back to normal….

But Danny flung his knapsack over his shoulder and muttered, "I've got a test."

**Dash's POV: **

"Wait!" I screamed as Danny made his way out of the front door and started to the school on the sidewalk. He didn't turn around.

I reached a hand out to his shoulder and squeezed it and hard as I could, making him flinch a little. But it must have been the fact that he was inside my body, because he wiped around. Just the motion made me back off and I huddled lower to the floor.

Remembering it was only Fenton, I straightened, "You can't go to school as me," I called after him, eying the street he walked down, ignoring me with my huge shoulders hunched, "You're a loser!"

I walked the other way, not wanting myself to be seen with myself…well myself as Danny. It would already ruin my popularity if anybody saw me hanging out with this…this loser.

I neared the school, closing in on the door and heaved Danny's purple backpack up higher on my back, making me puff. I shut my eyes as I walked in, not wanting to view all the looks Danny must have gotten everyday of school. My friends, anyways, hung out right by the school front doors, in hope that they can escape. But the assistant principle stood watching. Our group was already noted on the school board to look after.

So was Danny, although, already banned from the fragile object the school owner. He'd dropped so many beakers it was uncanny. I flinched and stared at Danny's sweaty hands. No wonder he drops so much…

I picked up speed and headed towards Danny's locker, memorizing the number. I'd stuffed it in this thing so many times. I pulled out the books, staring at the schedule pasted on Danny's lockers inside. I grabbed the correct book for Danny's first period, sighing, only to feel a sharp hand on my shoulder.

It was Kwan.

His smile made me flinch again and I felt nervous. "Hey." I chocked, backing up.

"Hello, Fenton." Kwan said with his accent.

I smiled; Paulina nervously twitched in the background making me wonder…

Kwan and the others neared closer making the view dark with their large shadows.

And with one quick motion I was lifted up from the tile ground and dangling frantically with Danny's feet.

"Did you do Dash's homework?" Spit launched in my face.

I was scared of my own friends.

But I forgot I was Danny, "Screw You." I spat, squeezing Kwan's thick arm so I was tossed back on to the floor. He yelped and held his hand tight; surprised that "Fenton" would talk back, or say anything for that matter.

Then he let go, his eyes narrowing on my face. "Your gonna get it, Fenton. And your gonna be sorry." He neared closer.

This time I didn't have time to do or say anything. All I could see was the narrow and black spaces of Danny's small locker.

I banged my head on the metal, expecting it to hurt. But I found myself peering into another locker. I blinked and shook my head, tossing my body to the other wall of Danny's locker. "What?" I said, pushing myself forward. I leaned on the locker door and tumbled out.

I stared at my hands…NOTHING!

I blinked.

There they were again…and how the hell did I get out of that locker?

I was right, I thought has the bell for first period to start, Fenton is a freak.

_Lunch._

I stared at my lunch tray in my hands, sighing to myself. Where'd Danny sit anyways?

Did he even have friends? Danny—Oh wait!

I glanced as my body walked by me, my head down, staring at the lunch tray in front of me. I was walking with that Goth..And the Techno Geek.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Even if at the moment, I was Fenton and Fenton…well, he was me; I could be hanging out with them…not them.

My feet carried me towards the three, stopping them with my way to small hands.

"What are you doing?" I said to Danny. Or was it Dash? I didn't know.

"Walking? Is it what, against the law?" He said, spinning around on his heels.

"In my body," I whispered, "It is."

Danny rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Not hang out with them." Duh…

"Well, then, whom," Sam said, offended, "does he hang out with, Your Highness?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Paulina and the other at my table.

Danny shuddered, "N-n-no."

"Well, then I can do something really embarrassing to your body right now…" I said, watching Danny sigh, slugging my shoulders to the floor even more.

"Okay." He said, "Only if you sit with them." Danny said, pointing to Sam and Tucker who smiled with mischief.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Danny just nodded, "Do you want me to go over there?"

I nodded, "JUST GO."

**Danny's POV:**

I made my way to Dash's table, nervously and took a seat next to Kwan.

He punched my arm and laughed as I rubbed it, I actually wasn't kidding. It hurt.

"Hey Dash!" Paulina waved from her seat across from me.

"Hey?" I said, frowning and smiling at the same time.

Then Kwan turned over, "Gosh! Look at him!" He said and I turned my head to my body, sitting at the table.

"What a loser." Paulina said, eyeing me.

My face reddened.

"Dash," Kwan said, punching me again, "Go tell him off."

"For what?" I said, "He isn't doing anything."

Kwan raised an eyebrow.

Paulina laughed, "So?"

"Go man!" Some football jock I didn't recognize helped me to my feet off the benches.

And I made my way over to my body. "Hey, punk?" I said, pushing my back so soft.

It seemed ironic. I really didn't want to ruin Dash's social life by a lot. But I wouldn't hurt myself. But then, I watched as Dash's…my own…hand disappeared and reappeared, when he figured it out…he'd blab everything about being a ghost. I mean dad already had a cage ready for Public Ghost Enemy Number one.

Dash spun around and he eyed the others in the background with a look a fear and excitement. When he got back in his own body, he'd be famous for beating up Fenton.

But the familiar green flash in my eyes made me a little frightened.  
He stood up from the bench, Sam filched and gave me a look, "Don't go there, Danny."

Was she talking to me?

But I don't think at the moment, Dash was thinking. He just jumped down my throat and sent me to the grass.

I yanked on his hair and kicked my foot hard into his ribs, making him howl. He pushed me backward and I flinched, staring at him.

A huge crowd formed around us. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Dash swung a fist ant my head and hit me square in the eye. I shifted backward. "Hey!" I yelped, my own voice stared showing, but then quickly faded into Dash's again.

There was a yank at my hair and I found a couple blonde strays lying on the floor. I gasped and stumbled backward.

My hand went straight to the collar of his shirt. I didn't care, but I was going to make my self win.

Apparently, Dash wanted me to win to he shouted, "Ouch! Dash you're so strong!"

I flinched, "No, I'm not as strong as Danny!"

The crowed was confused and the chanting died down a little.

"Stop being so strong, you're hurting me!" Dash yelled in my face, smiling.

I backed away. "Danny! Your so cool!"

He backed away and scrambled to his feet. He stared at me from across the grass.

I did the same.

His eyes glowed green. And he seemed to notice. He blinked a little, but it didn't help.

There was a purple flicker in his left hand and he stared directly at it. Then he darted up looking at me. He got pissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He tossed his arms upward.

"No! Don't do that!" I said, rushing towards him.

But the two familiar rings appeared behind my back and I blinked.

I knew this would end badly. When ever I got mad…

Sam yelped and Dash noticed himself, "Who the hell are you Fenton?"

I jumped.

**Candy-** Dun dun dun. Review like last time and then I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Candy-** Pretty big cliff hanger, but I'm gonna make this one even bigger, hahahah!

Anyways, I'm hoping you guys will review! So please...

Oh and I'm sorry if this seemed short. It is compared to my last chapters. Sencere appolgies!

**Chapter 5:**

Danny pushed his feet hard off the ground, leaping onto a confused Dash, who stared at himself in Danny's body petrified. The other students couldn't move. Their feet planted to the spot and their eyes flickering to the ground.

Danny jumped. His mind racing hard and the second he touched his body, he disappeared with it. He realized that Dash had mastered going intangible. Something it'd taken himself a couple of hours...days. He shouldered it off himself anxiously and looked around flustered as he stared flustered at the gravel around him.

With a slight thud and shake, the two landed on the dirt ground of the underground storage room for the school of Casper High. Danny stood straight up and leaned himself on a cardboard box, staring intensively at the basement before him.

What was he going to say to Dash? He thought about explanations he would spit at him. But it was weird to stare at himself across the room, and it messed up with his thoughts...

_I can explain... _Danny thought in a conversation in his head to Dash, who lifted an arm and brought it though a card board box and yelped.

He actually couldn't explain.

He'd used this excuse with Lancer a bunch of times for homework. It hadn't worked then, but Danny heaved in a sigh. It was worth a try, wasn't it?

It wouldn't work. Never. But he said it anyways with out thinking. "I can explain."

Dash yelped, remembering Danny was in the room. He stuck out his hands. "What t-t-type of freak are you?" He said, staring at the two white gloves fitting neatly on his hands.

He stared over at Dash, staring at his face, pulling himself up to a rusted mirror on the wall of the room and glaring at it with his newly glowing green eyes. He yelped, shutting them quickly.

Dash's sweat trickled quickly down in his face, the salty water seeping into his dropped jaw, making him spit on the side of the shoes. His eyebrow twitched.

Danny ran a huge hand through his hair. He chewed on the side of his mouth and paused, thinking over what to say.

"What kind of freak are you?" Dash's voice filtered through his head.

Actually, he'd wondered the same thing...

"Do you wanna know the truth?" Danny said, his eyes crossed with annoyance.

"No...I wanna know a complete lie...I—Oh my Gosh! You can go to the slammer!" Dash said, his arms waving in front of him.

"No! I'm not—_he's _not bad!" Danny said, thinking about nothing but Dash's petrified look.

Dash leaned forward. "You took over my body, Fenton. I was helpless!" He said, honestly, his eyes shaking.

"No! Walker—" Danny stepped back.

"Walker?" Dash said, "Who cares, your Public Enemy number 1, Fentina!" Dash said.

"No...I'm not?" More of a question...but whatever.

"Then, what are you?" Dash sapped.

Danny coughed, the air in his lungs running out completely and he desperately tried to grab more with his mouth. Nerves kept him afraid and he stooped lower with his shoulders.

There was a quick shadow behind Dash.

A shimmer.

Then Danny caught glimpse of what seemed to be a frying pan.

It smashed on top of Dash's head, sending him to the dirt on the ground.

Danny gapped, watching Dash's mouth fill with gravel.

A horrified figure stood above him on the wooden stairs to the exit out.

Sam.

The frying pan tucked neatly at her side as she stood, grabbing the wooden railing to keep herself up.

**Candy- **Please review please! And please review on my newest story, "Hotel Amity" please! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Candy-** Here's another chapter blah blah blah...but first, I have to say one thing before I start to write down our little tale, shall I? No? Well to bad. But this is directed to Druggie101...none of the actually **_straight_** people is this at all directed to. 

Druggie101: What the hell is a matter with you, you little _bastard!_ If you can't act more immature, then I don't see why you seriously just don't grow up. You have no right, you piece of shit, to say anything to me or any of those people. Especailly coolgril44. I want you too know, love, that I don't appreciate any of you saying anything to me or those other people. Okay, now, you can leave, dear. le wink

Okay, now that _that _was gotten off my chest, I should explain to you who this guy is. But I'm not, I'll just let you know that he hates me for something some guy did that I don't even know and he hates my friends, coolgirl44 and Dark Dragon and sam manson rules. These people have done noting wrong and this bastard finds it his duty to be totally immature.

Well, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you all, I just get a little mad when people act like this and don't even know me. I really am sorry, my friends...no not you Druggie.

**Chapter 6:**

Sam's hands shook a little as she let the ping of the pan fill her ears. She watched Danny to see a flicker of a smile cross his face and he chuckled a little, bending down to Dash on the ground, his breathing regularly.

"Sam!" Danny said, "Wow!"

Sam blushed, her hair tossing to one side as she bit her lip, She blushed and covered her ears as the pan's clang echoed through the room.

Danny couldn't help the smile again braking on his face. He blushed and then frowned.

"Were in trouble." He said, quickly and frowned.

Sam giggled and bent down to Dash, who even passed out, wore a gruff facial expression. "He'll be okay in like twenty minutes, Danny." Sam said, lifting her hair away from her face.

Danny sighed, remembering Paulina's shocked expression and he nervously bit his lip.

Sam sighed, "I'll go out there, okay?" She stood up, using Dash as a stand, "I'll see if anybody actually saw anything. Your worrying for nothing."

She flushed, her coat made her hot as she pulled it off of her shoulder.

**Sam's POV:**

I left Danny sighing. I had to admit, I was actually worried. I'd seen their faces. Especially Paulina's who'd gone carefully green. She clutched her stomach, but she smiled. My face got red.

I yanked open the wooden door from the underground storage room fro the school and snuck around the building. There were others still fixed with their eyes o the spot.

"How the hell did he get through here?" I heard Star ask as she skimmed her hands over the grass. "It's impossible."

Valerie sighed, she carried a newspaper and clutched her stomach, finding something in her knapsack. I saw the flash of something metal and I gulped, not wanting to see the entire thing...

Mr. Lancer stood on a over turned, his held a microphone up to his lips, spitting into the students, biting their lips. "There's nothing to see here." He hadn't seen what they had. "The lunch bell rang, get back to class."

The bright sun shone on head, he covered it with his fingers.

But I stole a glance over to Star, she was rooted to the spot, "If maybe t's sinking grass?"

"That's the lamest thing I think I've ever hear you hear!" Kwan said, raising his hands into the air. He blew up into the air, his breath seen by the peers around him.

"Well excuse me for trying." I hid behind the oak tree nearest Kwan, trying to keep my breath.

Valerie stepped forward, gliding as if it was her duty to be there, "It was the inviso-bil!" She said, her arms up in the air.

"Are you saying Danny's the freak?" Star said, shanking her head.

My face boiled, seeming as if I was about to burst, "No!"

Star smiled, still standing on the grass below her, She smirked.

"He's not!" I say, sighing, my hands in front of me.

Mr. Lancer stumbled of the box, his head still shining. "Get to class!" He yelled in my ear.

I stared at his face, "It was a prank, guys." I said frowning, I knew this meant dention. "Danny, Tucker, Dash and I planned it."

I bit my lip, they would kill me for this.

Mr. Lancer smiled, "Ah? What was a prank?"

"What everybody saw." I breathed in , inhabiting relief.

Paulina strutted away from the able, inhaling hers. She shot me a look. I didn't respond.

"Where is Danny and Dash?" He said, "you all h ave after school dention."

"No!" I said, although I knew it would have came anyways.

I felt a tug at the back of my shirt. "Go to class. As for your friends..."

He didn't finish. He just raised his eyes. "Just get to class."

**Danny's POV:**

Dash yelped, gasping for air and I recoiled watching him spit out the stale air inside him.

The door to the storage room crashed open and I ducked down below boxes and boxes of cardboard.

Dash yelped, whipping and pulling the hand over his mouth off.

"Get your hand off me! I've done this a million times, Fenton!" He whispered.

I rolled my eyes, careful for him not to see.

The shadow in the door way came closer and peered behind several boxes in the left, mumbling about cleanliness and dention. I gulped.

"Prank, boys?" He said, mimicking a careful tone.

I shut my eyes tight and I heard the scampering of feet when a box at the ne of the room fliped right side over.

Scourging feet.

"I am the box ghost!" A voice said, and I dunked lower below the boxes, watching as Dash spun around as the mist emerged from his mouth again.

Ore scarfing feet and the shadow of a stumbling teacher crashed in my ears, making Dash duck lower and his hands flew to the floor.

The shadow of Mr. Lancer scurried to his feet and we ducked, lower if possible, to the floor. The wooden door slammed above us and the echos of the screams only were still in our ears. I gulped.

A blue head, capped with a beanie peered over the boxes we hid behind as a wide smile flew over the not-so-formal face. "Boo!"

Dash scurried back against the wall in a crab position. He yelped loud when his back touched the cold of the walls.

"Fear–" He raised his hands a little.

And as instinct I whipped out something from my knapsack around Dash's shoulders. The fenton Thermos felt cold in my palms. But I unscrewed the lid and he was gone, with Dash panting on the floor.

The door was pushed open before Dash could respond and Sam's panting chest rose on the walls showing her slim shadow.

"Danny urgent." She panted and a high pitched scream once again echoed in the room.

Her gasps were cut off as another shadow blended into hers. I cursed under my breath.

"Not as urgent as your detention."

Candy- Sorry it was so short and for the beginning. I was just mad and most of you could just ignore that. He he...again,. Sorry to all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candy- **Sorry about the cussing..hee hee. Anyways, I've got to update this chapter and I swear there is Sam x Danny in this. Ha ha!

But first, I have to answer your questions and go a little crazy...

**whiteartemis**: Thanks! Sorry if I spelt this wrong.

**cakreut12**: Ill update right now!

**konijnemans**: Where do you live? I have no idea what your saying, but I like it!

**momoiskool: **Two words...thank you!

**stumpcorey:** Is he your brother?

**X: **Thanks.

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It**: Go get 'em YAY!

**Fubkiswraph**: Yeah, Danny's in Dash's body and Danny's in Dash's. When I say Danny in this, I mean Danny in Dash's body. Their mind is what I'm referring to.

**They-Call-Me-Orange: **Sorry, maybe I should raise the rating?

**Hawkgirl: **Yeah. I'll post it again though: When I say Danny in this, I mean Danny in Dash's body. Their mind is what I'm referring to.

**Master of Procrastination**: You have every right...ha ha!

**Druggie101: **Then go away, love. Sorry, but it's hilarious that you insist on coming here and reading it and then taking the trouble to review when you "hate" the story. Interesting, hunny.

Well, answering all of you has taken up a lot. Haha. But no problem. Well, I'll just keep on going with this story so I can...go on. Ha...

**Chapter 7:**

Mr. Lancer grabbed them by their coats and yanked them through the opening of the wooden door. "Where is Danny?" He said, pulling Sam higher above the ground.

"Maybe she could say if you weren't choking her." Danny said defensively. But Mr. Lancer ignored Danny, thinking he was Dash. Needing the last person to the office for this to work.

A rustle in the corner, not to mention the slight cough, made Lancer spin around, darting down the steps and peaked behind several wooden boxes. "You kids, stay up there!" He yelled at the others, pinned to the wall.

"Fenton!" He yelledpushing a cardboard box over from the floor.

Another scuffed cough.

Over by the right side of the corner, a cardboard box tumbled over it self and two glowing green eyes peaked from the darkness.

A shiver ran down Mr. Lancer's spine as he sharpened his back and peered into the darkness. "Fenton?**" **

He peeked his head in the darkness and caught glimpse of white hair and green eyes. A cough and another voice, besides the moans of the others at the top of the steps. "Uh...boo?"

He scuttled across the dirty cement and yelled loud into the air. "What, w-what the hell?"  
He gulped and rubbed his scrapped shoulder and knees. "Inviso-bil?"

Dash stared at himself, seeing nothing but Danny's regular clothes. He yanked a hair out from his scalp. Black hair. A whip of broken glass lay shattered on the floor below him. Peering into it, he saw the same blue eyes. "No, Danny." He said, leaning out of the dark.

"It's Danny..." He muttered to himself, as he felt a sly hand around his wrist and yanking him up the stairs.

"Classical!" Dash yelled, tossing his arms up in the air as they skimmed into the principle's office. Mr. Lancer had him and Danny around the collar with one hand and Tucker and Sam closely to his body by another arm. He eyed them as he pushed them by their backs into the room watching Principle Ishyama eye him quickly and motion with her eyes a signal for the door.

Gruffly, Lancer obliged, taking his suitcase with him as he moaned something under his breath about placement. It wasn't that he disliked the principle at the moment, Lancer was a man of punishment and wanted it to be done his way. He left anyway, scuffing his feet disappointed and a little confused to what the kids did in the first place...

"Mr. Lancer phoned me today, children," The principle noted, her eyes darting to notes she'd been taking earlier.

Dash rolled his eyes, being here times before, he'd known why she begun this way, guilt. The big trip that others tried to make you take, but you always came back hating it.

Danny, squished in Dash's body, stayed pinned to the back of the wooden chair. He'd been in this office a few times; skipping class with Sam for the Circus Gothica and starting the food fight in the lunch room.

Good times, good times...

"Do you all know why you're here?" She said again, still eying at the notes on her desk.

"Because we pulled a prank?" Tucker said, still not fully clued in onto what the story was.

She nodded.

Sam sighed, "About Public Enemy #?"

Sam scuffed in her chair, moving uncomfortably.

"And do you know why that is bad?" The principle noted again.

Nobody responded, they stared at their feet, pretending to be lost in thought. Except for Dash, who face was upright and staring at the front of principle Ishyama's face. She slowly looked up and eyed him.

"Fenton, what are you staring at?" She said, eying his expression.

Dash moved a little, remembering he was still in Danny's body. But he quickly forgot, staring into the principle's face.

"Gosh! How stupid can you get?" He said, wrinkling his nose with a frown.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton?" She said, the papers dropped on her desk, unfiling.

Dash got up, raising his arm high and tossed his now raven hair. "I can't put up with this!" He sighed, "You have no damn proof!"

"Mr. Fenton, we do." She snapped and the door briskly opened, a shaky Paulina leaned on the side of the open door. "Paulina, hunny, do you want to explain what happened?"

Paulina shook her head briskly but spoke anyways, still shaking a little, "He was here!" She smiled, "I think he waved to me."

"He-he waved to you?" Danny said, staring at Dash. When did he wave to her.

"Wish-ful thinking!" Sam muttered as she stared at Paulina's face. She puffed her raven hair out of her eye.

Dash blushed, remembering trying to wave as he was being pushed down under the ground by Danny only seconds after.

The principle's smile faded, knowing her witness had liked it somehow. "Inviso-bil is our town's #1 threat at the moment. Maybe for years." She stared at Dash, still standing up with his arms raised, "Mr. Fenton, sit down."

Danny blushed in Dash's body, eying his own. "Yeah, sit down." Tucker tugged at Dash's tee-shirt. He grinned nervously at the principle.

"Well, thanks to your outburst, Mr.Fenton, you and you little gang here are," She paused ast the end of the school bell rang and the others, ignoring her as they tired to sneak out of the office, moved slowly to get away, "Where are yo going?" She said as Dash reached for the door.

"Home?" Sam said, spinning around and banging the door shut.

"No your not." She said, pulling herself out of the chair behind the desk. She strutted to the door and opened it again. "Your due at the library, children." She smirked, "I'd best get going."

**Dash's POV:**

"THANKS A LOT!" Sam cried, staring at me as he stared at my new body with curiosity.

The library seemed lonely as nobody watched us in there. She felt like she could tip over something fragile without a yelling at...

"What?" I said, staring at Danny, who had no idea. "At least I'm not—"

Tucker cut me off, his eyes darting at the bookshelf, "Filing all the science books. I mean, how boring!"

I looked at the books in his hands; Paranormal. "Go figure!" I said, eyeing the cover. My eyes darted to a warning picture of Danny as a ghost on the wall. Sam was the only one that heard him.

She eyed me and I backed up to the shelf, looking forwards at her. "Ill be right back." I said, forgetting we weren't supposed to leave, "I er—don't feel well."

I breathed in the fresh air of outside. My back leaned against the wall and I felt suddenly the cold ground beneath me. I stared at my hand. Well, tried to, but there was nothing there. I yelped and slid over to the bathroom mirror.

The recognizable green eyes, the white hair. I yelped, shaking away the image in my head. This couldn't be happening.

One of two things. Danny was Inviso-bil?

No, no...not possible. No way...

Two rings appeared around my hands as I closed them into fists. I jumped back into the wall. I screamed, expecting it to sting, burn, hurt...but nothing.

I pulled myself off the floor and stared back into the mirror.

Regular, raven hair, blue eyes, normal clothes...regular Danny. Only for a second, the eyes glowed green again and I shut them tight, reopening them to see I the glass two blue eyes. Ordinary, not glowing, blue eyes.

I stared in the mirror seconds longer.

A laugh filled the room and I spun around, bumping to the stool.

A black shadow stood behind me in the mirror, a smile across his face. His face; white, red eyes burning into my own. A cloak was wrapped around his body.

He pulled a hand out from the baggy sleeves and reached for my neck...

I spun around, nothing there and the image of the shadowy figure was no longer stuck in the mirror, it discarded.

Nothing but a shocked Danny, something like a red rash rapped around his neck.

I yelped, without thinking, and sprinted back to the library.

**Candy- **Review and Read. Or Read and Review. Nothing. LOL...there is going to be a lot of Danny x Sam in the next few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Candy- **Okay, again, I'm gonna answer your questions and start with the new chapter. Okay? Okay...

**Dannysgf08:** I did explain it. Sorreh if it confused you more...I'll try to explain it better... Um...when I say Danny, I mean Danny in Dash's body. So if I say Dash, I mean Dash in Danny's body. I'm more over talking about them...not the body their stuck in.

**They-Call-Me-Orange: **In my opinion, Control Freaks was the best ever! I absolutely loved it and I can't wait for Memory Blank.

**Purrbaby101:** Yeah, I loved that episode!

**Master Of Procrastination: **Thanks!

**cakreut12: **I don't really know yet...LOL...

**HawkGirl32**: Yeah, sure. I have IM too... xxl0ve Ridd3n

**Fubukiswraph: **That's good. I'm glad you understand it now.

**White artemis**: YAY!

**konijnemans: **Yeah he's pretty stupid.

Am I forgetting somebody? I did last time, sorry HawkGirl...LOL...If so, just ask the same thing Sorry, Candy looses her memory sometimes even when the answer is right in front of hr face.

He..heth...

And, now as promised, I can get tp the next chapter of the story and yeah.

**Chapter 8:**

Dash leaned his back outside the door to the library. He pressed his ear hard against the glass, which was covered with black paper. Danny's voice echoed in his ear.

"This is bad..."

"No kidding!" Tucker said, he banged his fist on the table.

"He can't find out, Danny. Don't worry."Sam said, biting her lip, "I'm not gonna get used to this though. Your just Dash."

"Man, that's gross!" Tucker said, giggling loudly.

Dash's face from the outside of the door went pitch red and he muttered something under his breath, too low for even himself to hear.

"I mean...what's there to find out?" Tucker said, patting Danny on the back. Suddenly, footsteps slowly filled his ear, piercing him fearfully. He'd thought about the last time he himself had been scared. It hadn't been long ago, but he'd not wanted to admit that.

Halloween, a couple years back, he'd been dared to spend the night in the run down hotel across the street from his house. He'd accepted, watching his friends stare at the walls all night from the window. He'd snuck out a couple hours later when he'd seen Inviso-bil across the street.

Dash leaned over to the door handle to pull open the door. He fell in, tripping on his feet and Tucker's. "Man, that was so unexpected!" Tucker said sacasticlly rolling his eyes.

Danny took a few steps closer and bent down low to Dash on the floor.

Dash yelped, this beat the hotel and the bathroom any day.

"Oh please get away from me!" Dash yelped, pushing off Danny and scurring to the other side of the room. His hands darted directly in front of his face.

Danny shrugged, "What'd I do now?"

"Your that freak!" Dash said, pointing to his new hair on his head. "T-This used to be white. And your eyes were freaking green!"

Danny's mind ran, he stared at the book's on the shelf. "It was a prank!"

"No!" Dash said, his eyes bulging, "I was in the bathroom and you were _him. _You had white hair and everything. And some g-g-guy grabbed my neck and—"

Sam covered her ears, not wanting to hear it, "Shut up, shut up shut up!"

Danny leaned agnist the wall and slumped into the chair on his right, banging his head on the desk below him.

He got up and stepped towards him, "It's a prank."

"Prove it, Fenton or right now I'm freaking calling the cops!" Dash said pointing to the phone wires across the room.

Danny stuttered. He relaxed himself and breathed silently, "I can't."

"Do you honestly believe in that crap?"

Dash nodded.

"Do you really think it's me?"

Dash nodded.

"Well it isn't." Sam said, staring at her books. "Can we get back to work."

"I'll believe it until you prove it, FENTINA!" Dash said, pushing himself uo from the ground.

"Well, don't go saying anything." Tucker said.

Sam tossed him a strange look, making him shiver up and down from the tip of his head to the bottom of his shoes. "Unless you know for sure...hah..."

Dash studied the toppled over books in his arms now. Danny's face was bright red, he shifted off the dust and stuttered, "So.."

"Are you trying to start a conversation?" Dash said, not noticing his eyes glowing green and the other's flickering faces.

"Yes." Sam said, jumping in front of him, sending spit in his face.

Dash winced, wiping his face clean. "Whatever."

He sat down, bending over to reach the bookshelf inches shorter than him and sighed, He was gonna prove it.

**Candy-** Okay..this chapter ended soon, but the next chapter is A LOT of S X D...so review if you want the next chapter up. I have a plan for the Sam x Danny moment, but it wouldn't fit well in this chapter like I'd hoped it would. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Candy- **Well, I didn't get as many reviews as expected, but I'm adding a lot of Sam x Danny in this story, as promised. Oh well, though. I'll just cross my fingers for reviews like crazy...LOL...

Oh, and maybe I should clear something up, again. LOL...

When I say Danny, I mean his soul, mind, or thoughts. Not the body of Danny for that would be Dash. I hope I just cleared a lot up for you all who were a little bit confused on to what was happening and stuff. Dannysgf08, now ChiadeDanny, asked me this: QUESTION: hey, this is Dannysgf08, I just changed my username, kk, anyways, I'm starting to understand what's going on a little better, so what's happening is they're in each others body and Dash has figured out what Danny is and Danny's denying it, and the guy that grabbed him while he was in the bathroom was Skulker, right?

ANSWER: Hi! Nice new user le wink but to answer your question, I honestly am not sure if I should make some new guy up, or go with somebody already in the series. I was hoping to make some guy like the dementors in the Harry Potter series. But you all can tell me.

Oh, and I'd love to hear from you guys. You can IM me 'cause I'm normally on. IM me at the screen name: **xxl0ve Ridd3n.** Adian, if your reading this, I just changed mine, so don't be alarmed when I IM you.

Anyways, I'll quickly, ever so, answer your wonderings and then finish up chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it because I'm adding Sam x Danny for you all!

And also note: I won't make the next chapter unless I get a good amount of reviews. evil laugh So, click the little magical button below at the bottom of the page, would you?

**Fubkiswraph: **Yes, by Danny x Sam I mean, Danny and Sam action I guess. Romance, love, hints of togetherness. I've already put some in, if you can catch them. le wink

**They-Call-Me-Orange: **Okay, for you and the others. I'm slowing down because it summer and I'm on the edge of my seat for the 24th to come. Who else can't wait for the "Memory Blank" to air?

**White Artemis: **Pretty tough. I don't think I'll have him prove it anytime soon. I like confused Danny better. It's _adorable_!

**Master of Procrastination:** Now you is who I've wanted to speak to the most since your last review, girlie, it makes me sad your not in a good mood. What's wrong? I hope something didn't happen horrible. Well, cheer up, your usually bubbly!

**HawkGirl32: **Thanks. Sure you can be my #1 fan. I'd love that. Remember you all can contact me at my email or IM address: xxL0ve Ridd3n

**Chapter 9: **

Danny sighed as the door bell rang and sounded from Dash's bed room. He hadn't yet gotten used to the fact about being in Dash's house, or room, in the first place. He shivered as he pulled himself grumpily off the mattress and fell down the straight stairs.

Groaning, he yanked open the blue door to Dash's home and swayed, staring at the bright and already sunny face of Paulina Sanchez.

"Hi!" She smiled, pulling herself in the house herself. Danny couldn't help thinking it was rude, but he ignored it, leaning on the open door.

"Hello, Paulina." He said, rubbing his hair.

"Kwan and—there they are. GUY'S YOUR FREAKING LATE!" She yelled, turning toward the shadows of two teenagers; Valerie, shortest of the bunch but not quietest, and Kwan, football player, but not the star. That was Dash's job.

Kwan pushed Danny aside lightly and looked at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Sure." Danny said, nervously.

Paulina grinned, staring at Danny and then her blue eyes darted for the white door that burst open at the other side of the room.

"Danny?" Sam stood hold the wooden door open, with her eyes held shut. "Are you—Oh, Dash...I mean Dash..." She smiled, noticing th others in the room finally and backing up. "I'll stay—"

"No wait, come here." Valerie said, motioning with her hands as Sam stepped forwards.

"What are you doing here?" Kwan said with his hands to his sides.

"Dash—I..." Sam looked at Danny.

"History project." Danny lied, leaning on the wall trying to be like Dash. He smiled Dash's smile without noticing everybody else's fading.

Paulina stepped forward, her hair a little wet from the rain outside. She'd ran here in high heels not thinking as the storm broke. But as she stepped forward to Sam, she caught herself from slipping on the sopping wet floor beneath her.

Danny felt a pain at the back of his neck and he grasped something sharp. It fell from his hands just as a shadowy figure across the room disappeared and pulled the needle from sight.

**Danny's POV:**

Ouch! That hurt. I spun around looking for a bee, a stinger laying fresh on the ground. Nothing. Sam stood straight, staring into Paulina's eyes, who looked hurt, confused.

Puzzled, I blinked, as the vision in my eyes blurred out and Sam glowed a bit. I lost my balance and caught myself with my left foot.

"...Shut the hell up!" Somebody said, speaking in tongues as I couldn't understand the rest.

"Gosh, Dash man, are you drooling?" Kwan said so I could understand him. He stepped forward to me and then backed away. "Hello?"

I shook my head, feeling spit on the side of my mouth. The room felt suddenly cold and I shivered, covering my arms. "I—d-do you know...yes."

What? Where did that come from?

"Danny!" Sam said, she sprinted towards my chest, but her face was blurred out and I couldn't make out her eyes or lips. She felt around my neck, my head and held my back up from staggering.

"Yes, beautiful." I answered. Gosh she was beautiful.

She stepped back and Paulina squealed, "Excuse me?"

What the hell is happening to me? "What the hell is happening to me?" My voice said out loud. "I don't feel so well."

Sam's eyes stitched and then her whole face blurred out, stretching her face into the other's in the room.

"Can I-I talk to you for a second?" Sam said, yanking my arm which was beginning to loose it's feeling.

"Sure, beautiful." Sam rolled her eyes, but a caught a glimpse of magenta lip stick curling into a smile.

She yanked me into the bathroom, leaning steadily on the center counter. "You feeling okay, Danny?"

"Righteo." I smiled, leaning on the colored brown bath tub across from her. "I don't feel well." I leaned close to her without my control.

I could feel my body doing whatever it wanted. I didn't want this. Sam didn't want this. She breathe in front of her face. "Gosh! Your breath stinks!" She said, frowning.

I breathed on my hand and sniffed the smell in through my nose. "It smells like flowers in a field of tulips and daisies and—" I staggered against the wall, feeling the cold tiles.

"No, Danny. It smells like a drug." She said, thinking. Then she flushed, maddening and raised a hand about to slap my check. The she sighed, staring at it with her eyes. "Your doing drugs?"

I leaned against the wall. "I don't remember anything." I pushed my self up and found my body hitting the wall.

"Danny!" She said, puling me up. "Have you smoked pot, done any type of drugs. Drank any beer? Alcohol?"

"Not I said the little Danny." I said, not realizing it was a line from a child's story. I flushed, sweating in side, worrying about what I would do next. My head and arms hurt and I layed my head on Sam's shoulder. "I don't feel well."

"I can see that!" She said, stroking my hair. "I'm gonna have to trust you, Danny. But if you're doing drugs—" She paused, and pushed me up, her eyes locked on the back of my neck."Danny? What the hell is that?"

I felt her nails brush over a sore spot on the back of my neck. "Owww!" I yelped. "That hurts, Sam! Don't please!" I pleaded, like a child, but even if I held my mouth shut, I couldn't stop.

A ringing sound filled the bathroom and I yelped to the moving sound in the back pocket of Dash's jacket. "Answer it!" Sam yelped, fingering my neck still as I tried not to hurt her, pushing her away.

"H-Hello?" I said, breathing hard into the phone.

"Dash?" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't think.

"No. It's Dan–" Sam slapped my head as I spoke. "It's Dash speaking."

There was a nervous laugh. "Okkaay. Um...I'll be over in a few minutes okay?"

"What?" I yelled in the phone even though the beep in my ear signaled she hung up. "What's your name? ANSWER ME, okay?"

Sam yanked the cell from my palm and I leaned against the walls again. "Ouch. She wasn't answering me."

There was a clicking from the room and I looked around. "Jazz Fenton." She said, "He number's saved on Dash's phone."

I mumbled, "Jazz? Is she as pretty as you?"

"OH GROSS! Danny, that's your sister. Remember?" She stuffed the phone in my pocket again.

"No sister is a s beautiful as you."

There was a knock on the door and Sam's eyes shook. "Hold on."

**Sam's POV:**

Danny flattered me and every time he said something I blushed.

"Wanna know something? I'm a ghost!" He spat, laughing.

"I know." I said, blushing.

"In kindergarten behind the—" His voice faded in my ears

I stopped, shocked. He hadn't started to tell anybody that story. My mind spun and I relived the drug assembly in the 8th grade in middle school.

"Danny! Your drugged!" I shouted. "That one drug! I can't remember!" I snapped my fingers. "The name. Do you remember the name?"

He shook his head and then banged it on the side of the wall, "I have no idea why I'm—"

"Saying the truth!" I snapped my fingers. "It kind of makes you say the truth with out control. You aren't going to be able to control what you don for a while. Movements even!"

Danny laughed, "That'd be funny if it happened to me."

The ringing noise filled the room and Paulina sighed loudly from the other side of the room. "Dash! Jazz is here!" She said and then loudly whispered. "He's in the bathroom."

"No. It is happening to you, Danny!" I said "And you have a dat with your sister."

"Gosh your beautiful."

I blushed and unlocked the bathroom door, pushing his heavy body towards Jazz. "Here he is."

I stared at Jazz.

She looked beautiful for a date she didn't want to go on. But Jazz always wanted to look her best. Her hair was tied tightly in a bun sitting freshly on the top of her head. She wore a long bluish green dress, sleeveless. Jazz fingered with her pearls and with her left hand, curled a curl in her hair.

She smiled sort of and winced. "Let's get this over with."

**Jazz's POV:**

Dash was acting weird. His breath smelled like drugs and at the table, he'd looked curious.

"I've seen you before." He'd said, leaning forward.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"You're my sister Sam said was talking about it, sister." He smiled, making no complete sense.

"No. I'm Danny's sister. Danny Fenton. Jazz Fenton." I touched my chest. "Dash Baxter. Last names different. See?"

"No," he said. "My sister. I is Danny Fenton."

I winced, "Since when do you want to be my brother?"

"Since I tried being Dash." He replied, laughing. "I'm so nervous. He's this close to finding out." He made a signal with his fingers small.

"What are you talking about?" I said, tilting my head. He was drugged or something. I could smell it in his breath. I breathed it away.

I'd smelt people's breaths that were on drugs. For canceling at school. I'd gotten them to almost admit it. But the wrst was sort of the hang over afterwards. Even if it wasn't alcohol. I leaned back in m chair. "Uh-huh you're my brother."

"Yes I am, Jazz Eleanore Fenton." He breathed.

What? How the hell did he know my full name? I'd never told anybody my middle name. Ashamed, I hadn't even wrote it in my diaries or journals of many which I hid under my bed. Nobody knew my full name was Jasmine Eleanore Fenton except mom, dad and—

"Danny?" I said, peering into this face.

"Yea, sis?" He said, coughing.

"How the—" I started. "Your Dash!" I tossed my arms outward.

"Ghost fighting!" He yelled, I winced as the people in chairs around me spun around and glanced harshly at Danny.

"He's just joking." I said, fingering my necklace nervously. They coughed and turned around, double taking on Danny, who let the pasta he was chewing fly out of his mouth on to his plate.

I sighed, shaking my head briskly and with my fork, stuffed the pasta back in his mouth. "Danny, Dash...who ever. If you're going to stay and eat, please actually eat."

Danny coughed and giggled at the same time. "I woke up this morning in Dash's body. He's in mine. ISN'T THAT HILARIOUS, sister?"

"How do you find that funny? And my name is Jazz!" I said, "Not sister!" I sighed and dropped my fork, leaving Danny to cough up his food. "How the hell did you get in Dash's body?"

"Wait! Wait, Jazz? Remember that movie? Freaky Friday? They switched bodies with like fortune cookies." I smiled, thinking he was on to something until he continued, "I WANT A FORTUNE COOKIE!"

I shook my head, "Danny!"

"Yes?" He said, saluting.

"We need to go find your friends!" I shouted, not caring about the stares.

"You mean the pretty one and the really smart one?" He said, gazing off in the distance.

"Ye–what, who's the pretty one?" I asked, smiling for a second, forgetting about what happened. A drugged brother maybe could be fun.

"Samantha." He sighed and I laughed.

He coughed and slammed his head on the back of his chair. "Ouch! It hurts!"

I grabbed his hand as the waiter passed by. "He doesn't feel well."

I dropped 50 pence on the table and yanked Danny out the door.

**Candy**- Please review. Thanks. And I hope that was A LOT of S X D in this chapter. HA!


	10. Chapter 10

**Candy-** Sorry It took me so long to update. I was at camp in America...which was really cool! Anyways, I'll put the question things below and start.

**Mako-Magic: **Um..sorry it was so confusing. I'll make it a little less...

**Zullos5: **Thanks!

**Caukret12- **50 pence. I've mentioned I lived in England, eh? Well, in England pence is like Uhhh...what is it in America? I think it's like coins, money...

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It:** Ahh... you can be my number 1 fan also.

**dplover**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Purrbaby101: **Yeah. Just for you all!

**Riverfox: **I'll take your suggestion in consideration!

**They-Call-Me-Orange:** Thanks!

**Blossoming Orange Rose**: Yeah...the hyper Danny can't be overused... I think it's quite funny and cute. But it was the only way I could think of to get Danny to tell Jazz. I wanted Jazz to be a major part of the story. I really think that would tie it in someplace. "Anyway I suggest making the text longer (without the intro and conclusion, etc.)" I like the intro. It puts things together. If you haven't noticed, people actually got the story with this here. And more detail, I guess I'll try. But half you don't want to see. I'll go into crap about describing a tree...

**Master Of Procrastination: **Yep!

And I'll continue on with the story.

**Chapter 10:**

Jazz kept her grip tight of Danny's wet hand. She grimaced on the drool leaking from his mouth and winced as he heels pounded the cement, twisting her small ankle. With her other hand, she held her dress up high off the ground, and then switched to holding back the hair that fell flat in her face.

Her red hair had remained though center in her eyes, causing tiny streaks of color to block her view. With her mouth, still full of the last bite of food she ate, exhaled frantically, blowing it off her forehead and tired to pull off the hair sticking on her forehead.

Danny tripped over Jazz dress, ripping the bottom of it a little. Jazz sighed a little at the expense of the dress. It was ruined. "Danny!" She sighed, still walking, "Back off a little!"

She was too worried to raise her voice. And she sighed as Danny slowly moved along beside her. But when she finally approached Samantha Manson's house, her face reddened.

Sam heard the knock just as she had fell asleep about two hours ago. She moaned, staring at the alarm clock across the room as she rubbed her eyes and yanked the covers from her body. It was cold out, and she again moaned, noticing the drizzle out from her window. She noticed that nobody else had woken up to the knocking on her wooden door and she tied her robe around her shoulders as she made her way down the swirling stair way.

"Jazz?" She said, covering her cleavage. It hadn't happened on purpose.

Jazz rolled her eyes. She was sixteen, she didn't care. But she held Danny's arm in the moon light and waved it around like a flag, "What's this?"

"Dash!" Sam said, on instinct now.

Jazz yanked off the ribbon in her hair and stepped forward, not letting go of her brother's hand. "You've got to be kidding me!" She said, rolling her eyes. "It's Danny? He's drugged?"

Sam nodded. "How did you know?"

"How did I know?" Jazz said, peering into the house.

She never noticed how big it was. Danny had had her drop him off here once coming home from school, but she hadn't paid any attention.

The walls, perfectly scrubbed, made her a tad jealous. _Well if her parents did what mine do... _She thought and then shook it out of her head, reminding herself envious of her little brother's friend.

"How the hell can you not know?" Jazz yelled, tossing his arm to his hips. Danny staggered, not regaining his full balance with out her support and walked to the steps on the porch, cradling his legs.

Sam shook her head, "Can I explain?"

"Explain how he's Dash..." Jazz said, sitting next to her brother. "And where Dash is."

"Dash...hard question. Desire... she made it happen." Sam sighed, rubbing her head and yanked a black cell phone from her pocket. "Can I phone a friend?"

Jazz shook her head, "It's funny to you?" She said as Sam nodded, not paying attention.

Jazz looked at her brother as he laughed, humming some song she didn't recognize. She laid a hand softly on his back, feeling sorry for her brother. He laughed, staring at Sam.

There was a click as Jazz felt a rain drop on her head. "Tucker will be here in," Sam inhaled, "5 minutes."

Jazz sighed, "So?"

"Tucker!" Danny yelled as he saw a shadow running from over the hill to Sam's house. "I know him!" He pulled himself up from the ground.

Sam sighed, staring at the two shadows in the distance as they walked up. She could hear Tucker nervously laughing as Danny jumped around him. She rolled her eyes although, hiding in the laugher from her throat.

Tucker lifted up his arm, holding the muscular one that originally belonged to Dash. "What the hell!" He said, staring at Jazz. "No! Sam can explain."

Jazz looked upward and sighed, "I know. It's Danny. I don't have any idea who Desire is, but okay. I guess I'm fine with that." She lifted herself up.

"WHY IS HE ACTING THIS WEIRD?" Tucker yelled as Danny jumped around him asking him if he remembered something that hadn't happened. Tucker sighed.

"Drugged." Jazz and Sam sighed together as Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Your kidding me."

"Nope!" Jazz said, "I was on a date with my brother!" She tossed up her arms in the air and sighed once again. Maybe it was that bad. Not the fact that it was wrong in several ways. But maybe it was like God's plan. Maybe she was supposed to know...

**Sam's POV:**

Okay. First, let me explain to you that the whole thing was weird. But even though, I couldn't get the fact out of my head that Danny had said I as beautiful. I'd never heard that before. Not even by my parents, who, if they had mentioned it said something like, "Sam, honey, your beautiful without the black."

I'd just rolled my eyes then, but actually it hurt my feelings. And I wanted to know, was Danny telling the truth? Truth serum or not, I couldn't help but wonder just a little.

For five minutes I kept from saying it out loud. FIVE MINUTES! Aren't you proud. Until Jazz mentioned something about him being drugged, "So your telling the truth Danny!"

He nodded.

"And you think I'm...I'm..." I couldn't say it, he'd laughed and finished it from me, his new blond hair brushing over his forehead.

"Beautiful." He finished and Jazz rolled her eyes.

I stood shocked. Things were more colorful in my eyes at the second. The tree wasn't just a tree and I felt like climbing up and down it's branch.

I was beautiful.

Danny said so.

I love him so much.

"Well," Tucker interrupted, "I guess all that's left for my brother here is—" He stopped as Danny's face turned pale and his eyes widened. It looked a little funny from my point of view, but with that he fell face first to the floor.

I hadn't imagined Danny to have a hangover with out Tucker. And because if drinking. Not being drugged. But not under aged drinking.

But half of it was kind of funny. Although creepy. And half of me wanted to ask Danny a lot more about what he thought.

"Hangover." Jazz said, grabbing his feet. "Help me get him inside."

I'd grabbed his feet and Tucker grabbed his waist, heaving, "He's a lot heavier as Dash!" He sighed, "The last time we'd carried him up to his room was when he'd—"

Does Tucker ever listen? I punched him heard in the ribs and he clutched them, forgetting Danny's body to hold. He slumped down a little, but oddly as it may sound Danny seemed heavier with out Tucker there.

Jazz and I yanked Danny up on my bed and sighed. He snored loud, breathing blond hair off his eyes.

"So now what?" Jazz asked.

"Dash has Danny's body!" Tucker said.

"I know."

He sighed, laughing a little, "Funny?"

I shook my head with Jazz. "No." Tucker frowned.

"We've got to find Dash!" I sighed.

But the door to my room burst open and I sighed, shaking my head at myself for forgetting to shut the front door. "Or not.." I said, staring at the shadow that belonged to Danny once.

"This is–Jazz!" Dash breathed, ignoring his new body.

Jazz smiled, grinning beautifully. Although her lip gloss and makeup had been washed off by the rain outside.

I stared out the open window and suddenly a cold shill spread over the room. I spun backwards at Dash. He yelped, covering his mouth, "What the hell is this thing?" He said and I spun again towards the window.

Maybe I could have been quicker. But a cloaked figure made it's way through the opening and stared at four of us. He rolled his eyes at Danny, laying sleeping and snoring on my bed.

Two blank red eyes peered from the cloaks opening and a wide smile appeared from his face, which you couldn't see.

He lifted up his hands, which were rotted with green skin and tiled his head backwards.

In an instant, the ghost and Danny's body, Dash, was gone.

**Candy**- Thanks for all the reviews on the next chapter. I'm gonna start an new story alos. Tell me which you'd read from the choices below:

**Both are Sam x Danny!**

**Choice #1:** Danny, Sam, Dash, Tucker, Valerie, and Paulina are trapped inside a board game (this is simalir to the story Jumi-ji) and the only way to stop everything from happening is if you beat the game. If you don't win in the end, every player dies. Well, this is the situation that the six teenagers are in. Will they make it out alive? (S X D)

**Choice #2: **Danny and Sam end up in a beauty pagent for Amity Park. Only, Danny is disguised as a girl to go undercover to figure out what really is going on behind the scenes at the pagent. With the help of Sam and Tucker, he can figure it out, but something is going on with Sam that even Danny can't figure out. (S x D)

So far I have these votes: **C1:**III** C2: **IIIII


	11. Chapter 11

**Candeh-** As I told you, that my new name is Candeh.. Remember the blah blah blah about no more crude name given to me at birth now I wont sound edible crap...oh yes, no you remember. Well, as I typed this, my mum called and wanted me to go swimming in the neighbors new pool. Hmm...hard decision. I know I haven't written this one in a long time, so I'm considering staying. I'll update this until I hear further notice.

Well, the reason it took me so long was because I was thinking what else to put. When I last updated this I had no idea what to do, but I do know. So...read on and review..Erm—on. XP

* * *

Chapter 11:

There was a flash of blinding white light when Danny woke up on the filed of Casper High. He stared up blindly into the leaves of the green tree. A leaf landed and hit him on the head. He coughed, leaning his body forward off the grass.

"Morning Sleeping Erm—not so beauty." Sam cooed in his ear making him flush. He smiled, and then frowned, staring down at the unrecognizable red football jacket.

"What?" He moaned, leaning towards the tree branch as the school morning bell rang through his ears. He ruffled his now blonde hair and raced to his feet.

"We didn't know what to do." Tucker moaned, helping Sam to her feet. Sam bit her lip. "The sky sort of turned green like when the king ghost came. We were almost in the ghost zone again, Danny. Then you..."

"I?" Danny cried, his voice rising.

"You fainted." Tucker continued shrugging.

"I fainted?" Danny echoed as he started for his class.

"Yeah, as in pass out. Sleepy time." Tucker mocked ignoring the face from Sam's direction.

"Shut up, Tuck." Sam cried patting Danny on the back.

"Where's Dash?" Danny continued, ignoring their constant bickering in the background.

Sam puffed a shiny piece of black hair from her eyes sighing at her friend as if she hadn't taken him seriously. "Danny..come on..."

Tucker rolled his eyes at his friend as they sat down in the classroom. The television was on as Mr. Lancer bit his finger nails. He looked utterly nervous and his eyes were watering.

He picked up his remote, muting the television so he could talk. With a push aside to his chair, he stood in the tile to face the entire freshman classroom.

"We've only had a couple losses in the history of Casper High." There was a hint of a warm tear on his fat check. His face was getting a little red as he reached for a tissue.

Danny remained confused and Sam started getting nervous. She sighed, biting her lip and shook a little, the chills running down her back.

Tucker shivered he looked around, watching the faces of the confused students gain more interest in their teacher.

"As you all haven't heard, our own Daniel Fenton has been reported missing this morning." Mr. Lancer said. He put the television off mute and burried his hands in his arms, resting his forehead on the desk.

"_Amity Park's Daniel Fenton,14, was reported missing this morning at 5:10 am by his parents Maddie and Jack Fenton. There are no main suspects as to this point, but the teenager's parent's were pulled into questioning this morning."_

There was a faint moan in the background by a student listening in. Sam spun around, looking at Paulina, who's head was weighing down. Her face was turning red, but she quickly pulled out her cover up to hide the color.

The news reporter shuffled her papers as she continued. "_The officers of Amity Park are conducing a search party for the boy as of tonight. This is his picture." _

There were a few pictures of Danny featured on the screen. Sam winced as she stared as the pictures of her nervous friend that couldn't have been taken at a more wrong time. Danny standing out side glancing around was one included in the bunch. It must have been snapped while Danny had been unaware...

The other picture was of Danny with Sam and Tucker, who's face remained blurred out from the screen. Danny was smiling a little, but his eyes glowed green. Tucker coughed sighed, ignoring the confused mutters of Danny fro behind him.

"I'M MISSING!" There was a shout from the front of the room that brought everybody's attention to Dash's body.

"No Mr. Baxter. Daniel..." Mr Lancer sniffled, not looking up from the table surface.

"I can't believe it!" Danny continued, ignoring his teacher. He picked up Sam and Tucker in each arm by their shirt collar. "You didn't tell me?"

They shook their heads quickly. "You already knew."

"What the hell gave you that idea?" He asked as he slung them both around his shoulders with his new found football arms. There was no silent huff of pain from their weight.

"The ghost zone?" Danny whispered as he made his way out the door, leaving his stuff at his desk.

Mr. Lancer's head jolted upwards at the sound of the shut door. He bolted up from his seat, ignoring the trail of classmates following him behind.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled back,. Turning around for the first time. "I'm going to go find myself."

And started down the trail. Sam lifted hr head from his back, "He means Danny." she yelled back to the school.

But Danny hadn't noticed Mr. Lancer, staggering with his cries and the other sad teenagers following behind...

**Dash's POV:**

Where am I?

I wondered this as I looked around the plain room. There was nothing but a chair in front of me, my hands and feet tied and bound to strings tied across the room. I shivered, for the temperature ni the room was freezing cold. I could feel the breeze through Danny's black hair.

That was it!

Danny...

Danny's black hair.

Danny!

I'd forgot, I was still Danny and I struggled with no help from the stick arms of Fenton's. I moaned, the strings hurting my wrists and the ties marking things on my ankles. A shadow moved from the back of the room.

I shivered. "WHO'S THERE?"

There was no answer, making this place more creepy.

The one light dangling from the green sky went out as the shadow passed. Only the hint of green in the sky could be my guidance of light.

"Where am I?" I called out loud to the sky.

There was a flash of green light and I yelped as the green light was brought to my eyes. A voice pounded loudly through the room making me shiver. I winced as it pounded my ear drums.

"You should know, Daniel." The voice said, sounding proper and not in the least bit creepy. The shadow was what made me shiver again as it moved swiftly across the hall way.

He'd called me Danny.

"It's Danny." I moan as I try to strain my hand to the other. It bounced back, striking me in the face. "Smart." I mutter to myself.

"Haha." The voice booms sarcastically. I can see the shadow figure roll his eyes. His white teeth and hair glowing in the little light.

I wince my eyes. "I'm not." I say again, but he doesn't listen, he lets go of his stomach and his voice turns angry.

"Enough. Your always trying to get your way out of things, Daniel, but this. This is just pathetic." The shadow's voice booms aloud.

He comes closer, the light showing his eyes that strain near mine.

They are glowing red and suddenly my mind goes blank. All I can think about is getting the hell out of this room. My hand glows green and a light green strike blasts out at the shadow. It missed him by a mile.

"See?" The shadow laughs, "You ain't that good..."

"What am I not good at?" I say, staring at the steam coming from my wrist. I yelp a little. It burnt, but I bit my lip to keep from showing any sign of pain. But the man figure can see it and he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask, watching the shadow move by again, pacing.

"You seem to be getting worse." He replies.

"I was never good!" I say, not knowing what I replied.

"Exactly."

"Well, um, 'cause I have no idea what your talking about..."

The shadow steps forward, his eyes gleam into mine, burning me with their bright lights. He rolls his eyes and raises a metal square box. It's small, with a red button on the front. It shimmers in the light and I wince as he raises it to the top of my head.

There's a small beeping noise as the detector reaches the bottom of my toes. I wince. The shadow's eyes flinch. They are no more the unmistakable intelligence of confidence. His eyes softened and he chuckled, tossing his thick black head backwards.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. That young man messed it up again, eh?" He snorts. "Perfect!"

I wince.

He smiles and opens a screen that pulls out from the black wall away from me. My body stands carrying Manson and Foley, who struggle to reason with Danny inside me. I wince. I'm going to have to take a long shower when I get out of here.

There is noise in the background and I see Mr. Lancer yelling. Never have I heard him sound so mad. But Danny pushes the red button to open the ghost portal, I suppose. He pulls Sam off his right shoulder and tosses hr into the green glowing world.

The kids from the class gasp.

He peals Tucker from his opposite shoulder and turns to face the class.

With that he shuts his eyes and spins around, the red in his face getting brighter.

He jumps in the portal just as the door closes and Mr. Lancer jumps missing his feet by a half an inch.

* * *

**Candy**- I'll update as soon as I get good enough review. So..go! XD 


End file.
